9th Grader Twins Plus Avatar World Equals Chaos
by Firebender-Girl
Summary: Full summary inside for details. Written by twins, you can now find out what happens to us as we get flung into the Avatar World. Did we mention that we don't know one thing about Avatar? Chaos, chaos, and more chaos is what we expect, but is it? Read and


_**9th Grader Twins + Avatar World Chaos**_

**

* * *

Introduction:

* * *

**

What happens when you send two 9th grader twins to the Avatar World, who don't know one thing about Avatar: the last airbender? Well, now your question shall be answered. The two twins, known to their friend as the "Ying and Yang Twins" for a good reason, too. The two girls are totally different people, and they even match their title when it comes to looks. You have a blonde hair with blue eyes verses a black hair with dark, brown eyes. Well, just go ahead and see what happens when the "Ying and Yang Twins" get sent to the Avatar's World.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: We're in Trouble! ( : - 0

* * *

**

"I absolutely hate rollerblading!" shouted Claire. Claire was a black hair girl who had dark, brown eyes to match her short temper. Today she wore a black t-shirt, a black, tennis skort with red strips on the sides, long black pants underneath, and a red jacket tied around her waist. Around her neck on a necklace was an white Ipod Nano with a black skin on it. Around her left shoulder was a small black purse with a white rose stitch on it. She was a straight A student with an A+ in English. She'd much prefer to be inside at the moment on her laptop on this beautiful day. With a frown glued to her face, and her hair tied up; she got up on her rollerblades and started rollerblading.

"That wasn't bad now, was it?" said Sarah, with a smile on her face. She was a blonde with blonde highlights in her hair to make it even blonder. In the afternoon sun, her deep blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Sarah wore a white t-shirt with blue strips on the sides, a white tennis skort, long white pants, a blue jacket tied around her waist, and a black backpack over left shoulder. Going across her right shoulder was a white purse with a red rose decorating it. Around her neck was a black Ipod Nano with a white skin protecting it. She also had her hair up in a ponytail. Sarah was a straight A student with an A+ in Algebra 2 some how.

"Maybe not to you, but I rather be inside." stated Claire, going around the circle in their drive-way.

"You go in then, I'll stay here out on this fine day and have fun." replied Sarah, passing her younger twin sister. "Did I mention I was going to have fun?"

"Will you shut up?" yelled the younger sister. Sarah's response was sticking her tongue out at Claire. "That's it! I'm going back inside!" she shouted. Claire turned around and started heading back to the house.

The older twin just kept going around in a circle passing the tall evergreens, and occasionally seeing the does spying on her from a distance. The day seemed perfect with the temperature in the mid 50's that day.

* * *

Sarah's Point of View_ (Yes, I know that I can put POV instead, but that's just me!).

* * *

_

With Claire going inside, I had the whole drive-way to myself. I let out a sigh of relief that she was gone. As I turned the corner, I felt on my right side of my head as though someone had hit me. I ignored it thinking that it was just a headache starting. Then I felt it again, but on the other side of my head. This time I stopped and looked around. No one was here, but me. I shrugged and took off again, but this time someone tripped me and I started falling to the ground. Instead of hitting hard concrete and scrapping myself, I just kept falling. "Claire!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Claire! Help!"

* * *

Claire's Point of view

* * *

I heard my sister yell for me. Naturally I would ignore her, but the "Claire! Help!" part meant she was serious. I skated over their to find her falling through some sort of wormhole. I sent my arm into the portal, and she grabbed it with all her might. I felt someone hit my back hard, and both my sister and me went falling into darkness. The last thing I remember was passing out along with Sarah.

* * *

Story View_(It's the best we could come up with!)

* * *

_

The twins woke up in the bitter cold on an iceberg. Sarah quickly untied her jacket and put it on, as did her sister.

"What the!" yelled Claire about to curse. She was in no mood to put up with anything. Her hair had fallen apart some how and was in her face. Luckily her nano and purse were in perfect condition.

"Holy crap!" said Sarah, looking around at the area. Her backpack was five feet away from her and looked fine. Her nano was wrapped around her right wrist though. Besides that everything seemed to be intact. Then her eyes drifted to the ice floating in the water, and said, "We're in trouble! Big Trouble!"

**

* * *

Authors' Note:

* * *

**

_Okay, this story is written by two people, my sister and me. We did tried writing something before, but it didn't work out so we started this story. We didn't get into Avatar: the last airbender until Thanksgiving when they had the marathon on. Now we are hard- core Avatar fans! Also, our friends wouldn't stop bugging us about it. Please give credit to out dear friend. Anyway, we decided to see what would happen if we got sent to the Avatar's World. Hope you readers who took your time to read this enjoyed this. : - ) Well, if you want and we would appriciate what you thought of this story. We want both bad and good replies. Till next time, Have fun and hopefully don't get a lot of homework! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah : - ) & Claire :)_


End file.
